Everlasting Love
by neverforgetygo
Summary: Aight so this ended up being plotless and random. Drabbles if you wanna call them that. lol. Story doesn't really have any relation to the title xD, but I'm gonna keep it. Enjoy : KxJ YxY OxT uhh don't remember other pairings
1. Pizza and Pepsi

_The autumn winds blew against his soft pink cheeks making his blonde strands gently danced around his face. Jounouchi took a deep breath of the cool air. He pulled his red trench coat closer around him as he look up to the red afternoon sky. Jou smiled, the afternoon light illuminating his face. He sighed looking back down at the ground, he started walking toward his small apartment while listening to the sounds of the city streets around him. Jou let his mind wander to the events that happened this past week. __'Will I be able to tell him? Or am I just too chicken, like the worthless dog he always calls me.' The blue eyed brunette started to form in his head. "No. He'll never…gah stop thinking about 'im." He shook the thought out of his head._

_A couple of weeks ago he finally admitted to the fact that he was attracted to the CEO and that he was gay. Problem is, the brunette is the only thing he can think about. He'd already talked to Yugi and Yami about it, but they just said that the only thing they can do is support him but he's got to do it by himself._

_'__There is a possibility. No he's always picking on me at school. The last fight we had I nearly got my nose ripped right off my face. That jerk face can't even have the little tiny chance of liking me. Better yet I don't even think he's gay. I don't know what's about him that I fell for… he's a jerk with a stick up his ass and thinks he's better than anybody. But he's a sexy jerk with a stick up his ass. __WHAT! Stupid… he doesn't care about anybody else and he's too skinny for his own good. Remember that one time in gym class? __Oh yea… he has a set of drop dead gorgeous abs and those arms… wait what!! I did not just call him…' _

_Right then just when he was turning the corner he ran into somebody._

_"Watch it mutt."_

_"Gorgeous…" Jou muttered._

_"What was that?" Jou's eyes grew twice their size as he realized what he had said. But he quickly went on the defense._

_"Nothin' Kaiba."_

_"Nothing Kaiba? Is that all you can come up with? Wait I'm talking about a dog here. I guess with they're tiny brains and they're natural stupidity, that's all they can do."_

_Jou growled. _

_"Down dog or else I'll just have to punish you."_

_"Yeah? And what are you going to do huh?"_

_Seto smirked down at him. "I can do anything I want; besides I'm your master."_

_Eye's flaring Jou lunged at him and knocked both of them to the ground._

_"I'm not a dog and I am owned by no one!" he growled through clenched teeth. This just made Seto smirk even more. Suddenly Jou found himself back to the ground with a 6 foot CEO on top of him. Seto grabbed Jou's wrists and pinned them above his head. Jou struggled trying to get free._

_Seto whispered huskily in his ear, "You're always going to be mine. Don't you forget that." He got up, looked down at the frozen wide eyed blonde on the ground and walked off._

_Jou's heart was pounding in his ears and his face was extremely hot. __'He did not just...' Even though Jou knew there was a possibility that Kaiba was just playing with him but he just couldn't stop feeling like he didn't. He grinned, he felt so happy that he could jump all the way to heaven and kiss his dead grandma. (A/N: random thought that popped in mind lol XD) But his pride kept him lying on the ground. He was so happy he didn't hear his best friend Honda walk up to him._

_"Yo Jou. JOUNOUCHI. Are you deaf or something?" Jou obviously couldn't hear him so Honda did the next best thing; he kicked him in the stomach. Uh oh. Bad idea, Jou had quick reflexes. Extreme pain then blasted through his face. "OW that's my nose Jou!" How Jou had kicked him Honda didn't know, and he didn't want to know for that matter._

_"Uh? Wha? Oh hey Honda what's up? What happened to your nose?" Jou got up and brushed the dirt off of his coat._

_"Wafs shup? You kickedf me in de fhucking nose. Dats wafs shup." (What's up? You kicked me in the fucking nose that's what's up)  
_

_"Oh I kicked you? Oops sorry man, hey let's go to the game shop to clean you up."_

_Entering the game shop, they found Yugi and Yami talking about new duel monster cards._

_"Welcome to the Kame Game shop how may I… Honda what happened to you?!" Rushing over Yugi started freaking out. Yami on the other hand did the smart thing, he dragged Yugi onto the couch and went to get some towels and the first aid kit. After Yugi calmed down enough, he helped clean Honda up, while Honda tried to tell them what happened._

_"So I fas valking den I faw Dou laying on de street grinning like a mad man. Tho I valk over and tried to get his attention. I nudge him wif my foot and vat do you know? He kicks me in da nose." Jou was sitting on the other side of the couch eating chips as Honda told them what happened. (So I was walking, then I saw Jou laying on the street grinning like a mad man. So I walked over and tried to get his attention. So I nudged him with my foot and what do you know? He kicks me in da nose.)  
_

_"Aw Honda I'm sorry." Jou scooted over to Honda and slung his arm around his shoulder. "You know how my reflexes are and you know not to bother me when I'm thinking. Here have some chips."_

_Snorting Honda stuffed a few in his mouth and said, "You actually fink?" Glaring at him Jou flicked him in the nose making Honda cry out in pain. (You actually think?)  
_

_"Jou what were you thinking about?" Asked Yami._

_"Yea what were you thinking about?" Yugi pressed._

_"Nothing, I was just staring up at the sky." He flashed his trademark smile._

_Honda snorted, "What idiot lies in da middle of da fhucking threet just to look at da sky?" (What idiot lies in the middle of the fucking street just to look at the sky?)  
_

_"I do Honda."_

_Yami, Yugi and Honda all blinked and stared at him. crickets_

_"sweat drop Guys? I think I'll head home now and get some rest. Get better Honda." Jou grabbed his stuff and left the game shop in a hurry, with the guy's eyes following him the whole time._

_"Vat de fhuck?" (wtf?)  
_

_"I don't know Honda… and why we are all staring… hm… this is some stupid anime. Hey I'm going to make dinner, spaghetti!" Yugi chirped, and scurried off into the kitchen to start cooking; leaving Yami in the living room with Honda._

END FLASHBACK

Jou chucked at his flashback as he walked past the very spot Seto had pinned him down and he had apparently kicked Honda in the nose.

It's been almost 4 months since Jou finally got the courage and confessed to Seto. He was glad he did too, he feels like a chick now since he's so giddy all the time. Jou chuckled again, shaking his head in attempts to erase the thought of him acting like a girl. (His pride still won't let him admit that he does)

Jou's Apartment:

"Ahhhhh, home sweet home." Jou threw his backpack and jacket on the couch, kicked off his sneakers and turned on the TV. Heading into the bathroom he splashed his face with water and ran a hand through his hair to try to make it more presentable. But as usual it does work. "Whatever." He mumbled in annoyance, he took a piss and washed his hands. "What to eat… eat eat eat…" Rubbing his stomach, he opened the refrigerator and took out a box of pizza. Popping it into the microwave Jou poured himself some Pepsi. He whistled a little tune while waiting for his pizza to finish. Finally the little box machine thing beeped at him. The aroma of fresh pizza filled the kitchen, making Jou drool.

Carrying his drink and balancing the plate he went into the living room just in time to see his favorite team score a point. "YEAH!" Jou threw his arms into the air, along with his snack. "SHIT!" Realizing what's currently flying towards his face, Jou scrambled and managed to catch the pizza but his drink…not so fortunate. "DAMN IT." He wiped off the sticky substance as best as he could with some paper towels. Sighing he said, "Note to self: put the food down before you cheer Joey." Heading back into the bathroom he peeled off his Pepsi soaked shirt and threw it in the hamper. Filling up the sink with water he dunked his head into it. Coming back up, flinging water everywhere he grabbed a towel and wiped his face off and proceeded to scrubb excessive water from his blonde locks. Stray water droplets ran down his neck and onto this chest as he draped the towel over his neck and walked back out to the living room. Jumping backwards in shock, Jou yelled, "Holy shit Kaiba! What the hell you doing here?"

On his couch eating a slice of HIS pizza was the multi-billionaire CEO.

"Hm? What I can't stop by to watch a game?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… was the door open? 'Cause I don't remember letting you in here."

Smirking, Seto ran his eyes over Jou's exposed skin. Jou just now realizing he was, half-naked blushed a bright pink.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Seto smiled. Making Jou blushed even brighter.

"Uh… I-I am going to-to ch-change. Um… Be right back." He stuttered as he ran out of the room.

Seto chuckled, turning his attention back to the game.

Jou on the other hand, was leaning on the door, still trying to calm his racing heart. "Why are you so nervous Jou?" He asked himself. Heart still pounding, he grabbed a white tank top and put it on. He took a deep breath before leaving his room.

He opened his door and walked out. "Oof." Jou had just walked into a black blob.

Through the black fabric he could feel a well toned chest and rock hard abs. The smell of cinnamon filled his senses. "Mmm, cinnamon…" He subconsciously leaned closer, wrapping his arms around that slim waist.

Seto was surprised for a second, but his expression soon softened, his lips curled up in a smile as he buried his head into the soft mob of hair. He wrapped his arms around his golden puppy. Breathing in Jou's scent, he smelt of chocolate and something he couldn't name. A distinct unique smell, whatever it was Seto was hooked.

A muffled "Seto" reached his ears.

"Yes puppy?" he whispered into Jou's hair.

"I love you."

Another smile found its way onto Seto's lips. "I love you to Jou."

Jou gasped. He lifted his head. Seto looked down at him with a worried expression. "What puppy?"

Jou smiled, "You called me Jou."

"Yes I did mutt."

Jou pouted. Seto started to say something but a cheer from the TV stopped him. "What happened!?" Jou screamed running into the living room; leaving poor Seto stunned and standing in his door way. Blinking a couple times Seto finally realized that he was standing there like an idiot. Regaining his composer, he calmly walked back into the living room, but as soon as he turned the corner he was knocked down to the floor.

"WE WON! SETO WE WON! YESSSSS!" Jou grabbed his shirt collar and started shaking him ferociously.

"Ok. Yay! We won… now can you please get off of me?" Seto groaned.

"Huh?" Jou cocked his head to the side in confusion, his eyes trailed down Seto's chest until he saw where he was sitting on Seto's hand. "OH! Sorry babe." Jou stood up and offered Seto a hand and pulling him up.

"Ow." Seto hissed while he massaged his throbbing wrist.

"I'm sowwie. Let me kiss it and make it all better."

Seto stared as Jou leaned down and kissed his wrist. Straightening back up, Jou gave him a big smile, and Seto couldn't help but smile at Jou's immaturity.

"All better?" Jou cocked his head to the side as he looked up at his brown haired love.

Seto chuckled and ruffled Jou's hair earning him a cute little pout from his puppy. He leaned in and captured those lips, while wrapping his arms around Jou's waist pulling him closer. Jou moaned and parted his lips allowing Seto entrance. Their tongues intertwining in a battle for dominance, and of course Seto won. He pulled away and kissed Jou on the forehead.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too puppy."

The two lovers stood there in each others arms just enjoying each others company, until a shrill ring filled the room making Jou jump in surprise. Sighing, Jou pulled out of Seto's arms to go answer the phone.

"Yo."

"Jou, its Yugi."

"Oh hey Yug, what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to see if you wanna go to Kaiba's new theme park tomorrow."

"Awesome, what time?" Jou asked when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, he leaned back into that muscular chest, and breathed in the scent.

"How about 1? We'll meet up at the entrance."

Distracted by Seto's roaming mouth Jou could only breathe an "Ok" before hanging up on his tri-colored haired friend.

"You're mean Set, you know that?" Jou murmured as he nuzzled into Seto's neck.

"And damn proud of it." Seto chuckled, giving Jou a kiss on his nose. "So where are we going tomorrow?"

"You're theme park."

"Which one?"

"The ..new …one..?"

"…..which one?" Seto silently snickered to himself at Jou's confused expression. Guiding them to the couch, Seto pulled Jou into his lap and said, "I have a couple new ones opening pup."

"OHH! …hehe" Jou scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uhh the new one by that one place…the building where they have the Domino Anime Convention?"

"Ok, what time?"

"1 o'clock."

"Aight."

Jou twisted his head to look at him in shock.

"…what?"

"YOU JUST SAID AIGHT." Jou exclaimed jumping up and pointing a finger at him.

"You have a problem with that?" Seto stood up, straightening to his full height. Intimidated, Jou took a step back just in case, but continued to point his accusing finger at Seto.

"No, I don't have a problem with that. It was just weird…to hear..you…um…Se-S-Seto?"

With every pause Jou took a step back, and with every step Jou took, Seto took one forward. As predicted, Jou backed into the wall with Seto advancing closer with every step.

"Yes puppy?" Seto muttered, narrowing his eyes and his lip curling up into a smirk.

"What are you doing?" By now Jou was getting pretty nervous and his eyes darted around trying to find a way out.

"I'm going to do…..THIS." Seto's hands shot out and started tickling Jou's sides causing the smaller boy to jump and curl up into a ball. Jou kicked and thrashed and wiggled trying to get away from Seto's Hands of Death, but all he ended up doing is banging his head into the wall and knocking over lamps.

"Ok OK AHHH I GIVEEEEE!"

Seto stopped and plopped himself on the ground into a sitting position, he rubbed his nose as Jou tried to catch his breath. Jou finally got enough oxygen in his system and managed to glare at the brunette with all he had, which currently wasn't a lot. Crawling back to the couch, Jou sat down and stared at the CEO. Said CEO stared back. So the anonymous staring contested started, with Seto taking the lead because about 10 seconds in, Jou's eyes began to water and he was trying really hard not to let his lids close. Soon his eye started twitching and he had no choice but to blink rapidly trying to get rid of it.

"GAhhh why do you always win at everything??" Jou wailed crossing his arms and turned his head to glare at the wall.

"Because I'm Seto Kaiba." the winner proclaimed, standing up and walked across the room to join his pup on the couch.

"Humph" Jou pouted and turned the opposite way. Seto raised an amused eyebrow at him and moved so that he was sitting in front of him. Jou turned once more to face the opposite direction. Seto rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Jou, as soon as his fingers touched him, Jou scrabbled away covering his sides with his hands.

"I'm not gonna tickle you, Jou." Seto raised his hands in the air to prove that he wasn't lying. Jou carefully studied Seto's face and hesitantly moved forward. Just then a growl rumbled throughout the room. Seto glanced around to try and find the source, finally resting on Jou's blushing face. Sighing Seto asked, "Where do you wanna eat?"

"How 'bout that new sushi bar that opened a couple blocks from here?"

"Ok. Let's go."

Jou grabbed his hoodie on the way out the door and locked it behind them. He followed Seto downstairs to find a gorgeous custom made car in front of him. Seto, noticing Jou's shocked expression, chuckled to himself and patted him on the head. "Down boy."

Jou was so caught up in the car he didn't notice Seto's remark. Turning to face Seto, Jou asked if he could drive, of course his request was denied and he was forced into the passenger side and strapped in. Seto quickly ran to the driver side and got in just in case Jou decided to change seats. After arguing with Jou about why he shouldn't drive his car, Seto finally got on the road and drove them to the bar.

* * *

Writers block...

something I wrote a while ago..still haven't decided how to continue or if I even want to continue it lol

Reviews are nice


	2. OD

Chapta 2. lol - ...sorta xD lol I just picked a bad place to end "Chapter 1"

its shorter than I thought it would be but oh well lol.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

_(Jou and Seto are at the sushi bar. Story continue!)_

"I'm spending too much on you." Seto scowled, watching his lover practically inhale plates of sushi and placing them in piles.

Jou swallowed his mouthful and said, "I don't hear you complaining. Besides, I'm giving this bar business, it's not like I'm doing a bad thing."

Seto snorted, "Yea with MY money."

"You have enough already."

"I can use it for something better than this!" Seto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Jou's pile.

Jou smirked, put down his plate, leaned towards Seto and stated, "You love to waste your hard earned money on me."

Seto also leaned in, replying, "Hahaha..no."

"Deniaaaaaalll." Jou sang, sitting back up and continued eating.

/bzzzzzzz/

He reached into his pocket and took out the vibrating device, "Seto Kaiba."

_"Hey Seto! Can you come pick me up?"_

"Sure, see you in a bit."

Seto returned his phone back into his pocket and turned to see Jou still eating. Fearing that he'd go broke; Seto grabbed him and proceeded to drag him towards the door.

"Thank you, please come again." Chirped the waiter, waving.

Jou burped in reply and returned the wave.

"We're going to pick up Mokuba." Seto explained, starting up the car.

"Please don't drive so fast this time. I think I'm gonna be sick." Jou warned as he slapped on his seatbelt and clung to the door handle.

"Haha, you're fault." Seto cackled, shifting gears.

Jou groaned, closing his eyes.

When they arrived, Jou stumbled out of the car to go ring the doorbell.

"JOEY!" Mokuba shouted as he tackled him.

"Ugh…"

"…you ok?'' Mokuba asked, getting up and offering him a hand.

Jou slowly eased himself up and thanked the babysitter who was giving him strange looks. Clutching his stomach, he headed back towards the car.

"Hi Seto!" Mokuba said, giving his brother a hug. "What's up with Jou?"

"Sushi overdose."

"Ew…" Mokuba said, scooting back into his seat. "You might wanna roll the window down just in case."

Once home, Jou dashed out of the car and into the bathroom before Seto even pulled it to a stop. Worried that his puppy actually might have overdone himself, Seto hurried in after him. Seto knocked on the door softly and peeked his head inside, "Puppy? You ok?"

The blond groaned as he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out in the sink. "Yeah, I think I'll manage." He said, taking the medicine Seto offered him and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. Seto backed away in disgust and wiped his cheek. Jou pouted, crossed his arms and turned his back to him. Seto just rolled his eyes and picked Jou up. Jou yelped but clung on anyways, he yelped once more when he was shamelessly dropped onto the couch. Seto sat down next to him and allowed Jou to snuggle up against him.

"Family guy!" Jou exclaimed, turning towards the TV.

After about the hundredth episode of Family Guy, Seto looked down to see that his little golden puppy was asleep. Brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes, Seto leaned down and gave a gentle kiss on Jou's nose. Jou moved around a bit before rubbing his nose. Seto smiled at the act and brought Jou even closer to him. Turning his attention back to his flat screen, Seto channel surfed until he too, fell asleep.

Mokuba came downstairs a few hours later wondering why the tv was still on. He cooed at the sight of the two lover boys on the couch before, whipping out his camera and snapping a few pics. Smiling to himself, he turned off the TV and whispered a "Good night" before heading to bed.

The next morning:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

aight so... first of all thank you Menchi for reviewing, hearts to you. Hope you enjoy this chapter also. (I couldn't do the less than 33 thing cuz ..it just didnt' show up T.T)

and I probably will continue this, since I have new ideas that I have no where to put.  
Chapter 3 and 4 will most likely come out soon.  
I'm gonna try to get at least a chapter out each week..unless I don't have time or I can't come up with anything lol (with school and all)

...but there is a story I started over the summer titled "Strawberries and Creme" that I might just combine with this one XD depends.

AIGHT SO..

Reviews por favor. and I think I got the anonymous review thing enable. O.o; so Review please :3

(sorry I'm more of a fanfic reader not writer lol. so I dont' really have everything figured out yet..)

* * *


	3. OD 2: Pimples and Sugah

Sorry it took so long .

Didn't think hw would take so long.

Enjoy n.n

OH. Do I need a disclaimer for this thing? O.O;;;

* * *

The next morning:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kaiba jerked awake, due to the sudden noise. He looked around, trying to find the source of the disruptions. Finding nothing in sight, Seto fell back down. Groaning he asked, "Puppy what time is it?" When silence replied to him, he cracked an eye open to find that he was alone. "Puppy?" He repeated.  
Right then, said puppy burst into the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SETO!" Jou lunged, flying towards the brunette.  
Due to shock and reflexes, Seto rolled to the side, which made Jou completely miss the couch and crash onto the floor behind it with a thud.  
"Seto!" Jou yelled again, popping back up as if nothing had happened. His eyes darted around the room until finally settling on the wide-eyed CEO. "Setooooo!" He screamed again, jumping the couch and landing on Seto's lap. Jou grabbed him by the shirt and started vigorously shaking him, while still continuing to scream his name.

Deciding that he's had enough morning excitement to last him a lifetime, Seto grabbed Jou's hands and screamed, "WHAT!"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" The blonde replied.

Seto raised his eyebrow at him, giving him a look that said "you did not just tell me that." His expression quickly evaporated, though, when the blonde started pawing at him and continued his screaming.

"You gotta help me Seto!" Jou wailed.

"You gotta stop screaming at me first of all." Seto said, rubbing his temple, knowing he would get a headache if this kept on.  
Jou quieted and sat patiently waiting for Seto to speak.  
Sighing, Seto dared to ask, "What's wrong?"

Once again, the blond started blabbering off about something incoherently. Seto groaned and tried to get his boyfriend to calm down. "Puppy...PUPPY!"

"Yes?"

"Talk. Slower. Please." Seto said, enunciating as clearly as he could.

Jou took a deep breath and said, "I…..Gottttt….Aaaaa….Pimm….ple."  
/Anime fall/  
Seto sat back up and counted to ten. "All this commotion….for that?!" he growled, gritting his teeth.

"Hell yes! All this commotion for that! IT'S A PIMPLE!! JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA DOES NOT GET PIMPLES!" Jou yelled, waving his arms.

"Well what do you suggest I do, puppy?"

"SUE IT!" Jou stated, folding his arms.

"As much as I would _love_ to sue that hideous pimple for planting itself on your gorgeous face," Seto paused to take a breath, "I can't do that puppy."

"And why not?!"

Seto refrained himself from screaming, "BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKING PIMPLE DIPSHIT!" so instead he said, "Because it's called face wash."

"That's what I've been using. Until _this_ little bugger decided to move in one night and painted a sign across my forehead reading, 'Show me off to the world Jounouchi'. But noooo, I caught onto his plan and now…I don't know what to do…" Jou said, slouching.

Seto, not knowing what to say at this particular moment, noticed a few pixy stix sticking out of Jou's pocket. "Puppy?" he asked softly.

"Yes Seto?"

"Are those pixy stix in your pocket?"

"Um…no…" Jou replied, knowing he'd been caught.

"Oh yes they are, Jou." Seto said, glaring at him as he stood.

Stuttering, Jou looked around for an exit route, only a muttered "bye" was heard as he darted for the door. He wasn't fast enough since a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him back until he was pressed against a body.

"Jounouchi."

_Utoh…_Jou thought. _Seto's pissed._

"Give me, the pixy stixs."

"No!" Jou yelled, struggling to get himself free.

"I'm not telling you again Jounouchi. Give me. The stixs." Seto growled, tightening his grip on the thrashing blond.

"They're my pixy stixs." He whined.

"Yea well they're mine now." Seto said, grabbing them and releasing the boy.

Jou stuck his tongue out at the brunette and pulled an eyelid down at him. He stormed off before Seto could grab him again.

Seto collapsed onto the couch and glared the powdered sticks clutched in his hand. Throwing them away in the trashcan, Seto then went to take a shower, hoping it would take his mind of the current situation.

Later that night, Seto was sitting in his office looking at some contracts when he realized that he hadn't seen his golden pup since this morning. He looked in every room Jou was usually found in, and the blonde was no where to be found. Seto scratched his head and pulled out his cell phone, mindlessly dialing the number he memorized to heart.

"What Seto?" said a muffled voice.

"Where are you?" Seto replied, continuing his search.

"I uhhh…I'm upstairs." Jou lied.

"Where upstairs?"

"In the bathroom…"

"Which bathroom?" Seto asked, getting annoyed at the boys game.

"Why do you wanna know man? I'm taking a shit." Jou stated, hoping the brunette would believe him.

"I just want to know where you are."

"Well you know where I am. Now let me shit in peace!" he exclaimed.

Seto heard Jou's voice down a hallway and proceeded toward the sound, "No, you must be bored anyways. Talk to me."

"Wtf?! You're strange you know that?"

Seto stopped in front of a door that indeed lead to a bathroom; he heard water splashing so he figured Jou might actually be telling the truth…

...until he heard a squeak of a rubber ducky.

Seto was more surprised than he thought he'd when he opened the door to see a naked Jou sitting in a tub full of bubbles and toys, holding a phone in one hand and playing Duck Duck Goose with the other.

Jou looked up in time to see Seto's jaw drop. He closed his phone and placed it back on the floor...

…next to a bowl full of candy wrappers.

"uh…I-I can ex-explain." Jou stuttered nervously.

Seto remained silent.

"uh…you see, it's a science project for…science! I gotta see how many rubber duckies can fill up a whole tub." Jou said, smiling.

"Jounouchi…" Seto started, eyeing the bowl of candy.

"They were a dollar at the store." He pleaded.

"I don't care. You know what happened last time you ate this much." Seto warned.

"I burnt the living room." Jou muttered, looking at the CEO through his bangs.

"You burnt the living room!" Seto screamed, waving his arms.

"I was burning ants!" Jou protested, also waving his arms, splashing Seto in the process.

"In the fucking living room?!" Not bothering to wipe the soap suds off his face.

"Fine…it was a spider."

"Jounouchi…" Seto muttered, crossing his arms.

"It was a big spider!" Jou exclaimed, waving his arms again.

"Give me…the candy."

"NO!" Jou yelled, wide eyed, grabbing the bowl and holding it close to him.

"Don't make me repeat myself Jou." Seto said, extending his arm, advancing towards him.

Jou knew he wouldn't make it far, but he made a dash for it anyways. He nearly slipped on the marble floor of the bathroom, but caught his footing on the carpet. Jou left soapy foot prints on the carpet as he ran in the direction of his room.

Seto chased after him, making a mental note to have the security tapes erased and the carpet washed. Although he did enjoy the view of Jou's nude ass, he still had to catch him and confiscate the sugary disaster.

Oddly enough, Jou actually lost Seto in his own house! Panting, Jou opened the door to his room and set the candy down on his desk. He put his hands on his hips and did a victory pose.

'Why do I feel so cold? O.o;' he thought. He looked down. 'OH SHIT. I'M NAKED.' Covering himself up, Jou grabbed his robe and put it on. Once again he struck his victory pose and hummed Jou's Theme Song to himself.

His moments of glory were short lived, though, when a panting, fuming brunette slammed open the door and screamed. "JOUNOUCHI!!"

* * *

Alrighty. I was gonna make this into 3 and 4 but then it would have been too short. .

R&R


	4. Stand up

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"HAHAHAHAHAH OH GOD HAHAHAHAHAH…"

Seto put the paper down and looked up, "What the fuck is he laughing at?" he wonders out loud. "Then again…this is my puppy we're talking about here." With a shake of the head, Seto turns his attention back to the paper in front of him.

_A few seconds later…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA snort cough HAHAHAHAHAHA…thud. OW!...hehe…hahahahaha….heh.." small giggles could still be heard through the wall as Seto once again put down the newspaper and looked up. He was just about to continue his reading when Jou cackled and snorted again. Seto sighed in frustration and just decided to stop reading all together. He reached beside him and pulled out the TV remote, after checking his stocks, Seto watched the news to see what other interesting stories the paparazzi made up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH…"

Starting to get annoyed, Seto turned up the volume in attempts to drown out the boys hysterical laughter.

"hahahahahahahhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH."

"ARGH!" Seto yells, throwing his hands up. Grumbling things to himself, Seto stormed over to Jou's room and screamed while waving his arms, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!"

"Comedy central." Jou giggled, wiping tears away from his eyes.

sweat drop "It can't be _that_ funny…"

"Yes it is," Jou stuck his tongue out, "I'm amused easily, what can ya do?" he said, adding a hand wave for dramatic affect.

Seto just rolled his eyes and left the room. He ran into Mokuba on the way to the kitchen, "Hey Mokie."

"Hi Seto, whatcha doin?"

"Going to get a drink."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…."

"What's Jou laughing about?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't wanna know." Seto stated, pouring himself some chocolate milk.

"Pour me a glass."

Soon the Kaiba brothers were sitting silently in the kitchen, sipping their chocolate milk and occasionally making "wtf" faces whenever Jou laughed.

Mokuba finished his milk and ran off to bed after a quick hug. Seto smiled gently as he watched his brother run up the stairs, glancing at the clock it read 9:35. He got up and placed his cup in the sink and quickly rinsed it out before setting it to dry and turning out the light.

Slowly he climbed the stairs towards Jou's room, which was still emitting burst of laughter. Quietly he opened the door and gently padded towards the shaking blonde, who was oblivious to everything but the computer screen. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's waist and gave him a quick tickle. He smirked at the site of a panting Jou sprawled out across the floor. He bent over and proceeded to carry him out of the room and into his bathroom.

"Hey where we going?" Jou asked.

"To take a shower, we've got school tomorrow." Seto replied, placing him down on the counter and closing the door.

"Oh yea…" Jou pouted.

Seto couldn't help himself and crushed his lips up against the pouting ones, nibbling at the bottom lip. Jou pulled away slightly in surprised, but his senses soon melted away as he pressed himself against the taller boy. Jou moaned as he felt Seto's hands rid him of his clothing and began caressing his ass. He decided to return the favor when Seto's mouth traveled to his neck. Once they were both nude, Seto somehow accomplished the task of carrying Jou into the shower without tripping, while still making out with him.

Jou hissed as the cold water splashed over him, making him reflexively arch his back and grind against Seto. Seto grunted and momentarily stopped his ravishing to look at Jou suggestively.

"You kinky bastard." Jou muttered and weakly nudged the brunette before being roughly pressed up against the shower wall. He wrapped his legs around Seto's waist to help him out a bit and grabbed a fist full of hair and jerking Seto's head up. He then aggressively began fighting with the brunette for dominance, Seto growled in annoyance and fought back, when oxygen was once again necessary, he broke away, "What was that all about huh?" he grunted.

"I'm feeling dominant tonight." Jou smirked.

"Never. You're _mine_." Seto growled huskily, causing Jou to shudder. Seto smirked and once again began to attack the blonde's neck while inserting fingers into him. Jou let out a throaty moan as Seto's probing fingers hit his prostate. Seto placed his mouth over Jou's, muffling the whimper as he pulled his fingers out and inserted himself into him.

They both moaned in unison when Seto started thrusting. Jou tried to jerk and relieve himself of his aching arousal but Seto would have none of that, he swatted Jou's hands away and grabbed the cock himself. He teasingly started stroking and ignored Jou's pleas to go faster.

"Seto." He whined, wiggling his hips in hopes of getting something more.

"Nuh uh huh. I'm the master, remember?" Seto whispered, quickening his pace and getting even more turned on when Jou rolled his head back and groaned, "Ugghh fuuuuuuck…"

Seto returned to an agonizing pace just when Jou was about to come.

"Damn it Seto." He growled, trying to buck his hips.

The brunette just smirked at him and replied, "Not yet." Bringing Jou into a kiss, Seto once again quickened his pace. Jou dug his nails into Seto's back as his prostate was hit repeatedly.

"Seto…..nggg" Jou moaned, clenching his eyes shut as he felt himself getting ready to explode.

Their moans got louder as the thrust became more frantic.

Seto grunted a final "mine" when Jou clamped around him. While Jou grabbed another fist full of his hair and groaned his name before covering them both in white sticky goodness.

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" came Mokuba's voice.

Jou's eyes widened and whispered, "I thought he was asleep!?" blushing furiously.

"Well we obviously woke him up." Seto said, rinsing himself off before grabbing the body wash.

"Yea say it like the most normal thing in the world."

"Just shut up and let's shower." Seto chuckled.

20 minutes later, the couple was warming cuddled in bed. Mentally preparing themselves for the adventures they will encounter the following day at the magical place called school.

….

Mokuba on the other hand, was mentally reminding himself to buy a nice expensive pair of ear plugs.


	5. Mmmmmm caaaaakkkeeee

…THE NEXT DAY…

*Ding Ding Ding*

"Test next Friday! Don't Forget!" the teacher yelled over the bustle of students packing up and heading out the door. Among the bog of bodies was a blonde headed street punk, with his bag carelessly thrown over his shoulder and hand running through his hair as he headed towards his locker.

As the last of the students disappeared into the hallway, Seto Kaiba stood up and grabbed his briefcase. The brunette sighed and prepared himself for the noisy crowd of fangirls as soon as he walked out of the classroom. Soon enough, he was walking through the already crowded hallway with his usual ring of girls surrounding him. The CEO didn't mind them since they were helping to clear a path for him, but they did get annoying at times.

"Kaiba! Are you hungry? I make you a snack." screamed a red head beside him.

"NO! I want to feed him!" screamed another.

It went on like this until Seto climbed into his car and slammed the door. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the car moving.

"Did you have a nice day Mr. Kaiba?" Roland, his bodyguard, asked.

Seto just gave him the "shut up" glare.

Roland just chuckled.

Jou glared jealously at the huge mob of girls that followed Seto out the building. They were the reason Seto and he can't be seen in public together. They were the reason why they had to fight just to be close to each other. They were the reason for _everything,_ even the reason why the toaster decided to throw toast in his face this morning! (Calm down Jou…O.O')

"Grrr. How dare they!" he muttered, slamming his locker.

"Jou!"

Jou turned around just as a brown blob knocked into him.

"Hey Shizuka, what up?"

"Nooooothing," she giggled, smiling up at her brother, "Can you drop me off at Jenny's?"

Jou ruffled her hair and said sure.

Walking outside they heard a voice call, "Shizuka! Jou!"

"Oh hey Honda, what up?" Jou exclaimed, walking up to him.

"Hi!" Shizuka muttered, blushing.

"Hey, not much. We're going to my place to help Grandpa with the shop. Wanna come?" Yugi exclaimed, his multicolored hair bouncing as he spoke.

"Sorry Yug. I gotta drop her off and head to work." Jou explained.

"Oh ok." Yugi replied.

"We gotta go, I said I'd be there by 3:00." Shizuka interrupted.

"Well alright. Catch you two around." Honda said.

Waving goodbye, the siblings walked towards the school parking lot. Shizuka took Jou's bag as he mounted the bike and handed her a helmet. Climbing on behind him, Shizuka shouldered the bag and tucked in her skirt. When Jou felt arms wrap tightly around him, he started the bike and speed off down the road.

After dropping off Shizuka, Jou started making his way towards Kaiba Corp. where he got a job as Seto's personal assistant.

The girl at the front desk glared at him as he stode past her and into the elevator. She was pissed at him for automatically getting the job she applied for…three years in a row. Not like Jou gave a shit.

Upon reaching the desired floor, Jou walked up to the mahogany doors and knocked swiftly.

"Come in."

Jou closed the door behind him and made his way towards his desk when his boss said, "You're late."

"I had to drop off Shizuka." Jou apologized, "Got anything for me?"

"At the moment no"

Sighing, Jou reached into his backpack to retrieve his textbooks and began working on his homework.

~~~~~~~~~~La la la…time lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Changing songs on his iPod, Jou tried for the third time to figure out the answer to a problem. Growling in frustration, he stood up and shuffled to Seto's desk.

"Seto. Help." He said weakly, laying his paper in front of the brunette.

Seto quickly finished what he was typing and scanned over the problem. He pulled the smaller teen into his lap and began explaining it to him.

"OH! I get it now." Jou grinned happily, trying to get up but was pulled back down.

"Stay." Seto muttered, relaxing his head on the boy's shoulders.

"Don't you have work to do?"

A tired head shake was the reply.

Jou gazed sadly at his exhausted boyfriend and gently ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, massaging his scalp gently. "You work too much." He muttered. Jou got up to go get the rest of his books, carefully piling them on the desk as to not knock over any of Seto's papers.

Jou finished the rest of his homework with the occasional help from his boyfriend. Yawning, Jou asked, "What time is it?"

When Seto didn't reply, Jou turned around to see him peacefully sleeping against his chair. The blonde smiled softly and gently stood up to gather his books. Afterwards, Jou contemplated on how he should wake the CEO. Settling on a nicer approach, the boy leaned over and gave a gentle kiss on the said CEO's lips. The teen stirred and blinked tiredly at the blonde boy smiling back at him. Seto rubbed his face and stretched noisily, "What time is it?" he asked.

Glancing at the clock Jou replied, "Almost 6. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"When are you not?" Seto scoffed, shutting down his laptop.

"Hah! He made a funny." Jou chuckled.

While standing in the elevator, Jou studied Seto's expression for a bit then said, "Seto you ok?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at him.

Frowning, Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and leaned up to give him a kiss. Seto's arms automatically encircled Jou's waist to pull him closer.

"I'm fine puppy, just a little tired."

The elevator doors opened and they both walked into the deserted garage.

"Which car?" Jou asked.

"I feel like riding."

"Well I better drive, I don't want any accidents."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed as the couple walked through the door, "Do you know what time it is?! I had to eat dinner without you, I hope you're happy." Mokuba glared, arms crossed, attempting to imitate his brother.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I'll make you some dessert." Seto stated.

Upon hearing the word "dessert" both Jou and Mokuba perked up and glomped the poor brunette. All of them ended up in a pile on the floor. A few passing maids giggled and cooed, "Aww how cute."

Finally untangling themselves, the three boys walked into the kitchen. Jou and Mokuba sat down at the able and watched TV. Seto began making dessert.

When the food was ready, Seto placed the plates on the table, "Jou. Mokuba. Eat."

The two didn't hear him since they were glued to the TV. "Puppy! Mokie! Eat!" he tried again.

Still no answer. Seto shook his head and grabbed the remote, flipping the box off.

"HEY!" Both of them screamed, jumping up and glaring at him.

"Eat your food." Seto said calmly.

"Turn it back on!" exclaimed Jou, waving his arms.

"Eat your food." Seto stated again.

"Come on Seto! We're gonna miss it! We'll eat. Just turn. It. Back. On!" wailed Mokuba.

Seto turned the TV back on and the two relaxed back into their chairs. As promised, they ate while watching their show. He chewed his cake slowly, still amazed at how his lover could eat so fast.

When the show ended, Mokuba got up and placed his dirty plates in the sink, "I'm going to go shower." With that, he disappeared upstairs.

Seto also got up, but he went to cut himself another slice of cake. Smelling fresh chocolate (is that even possible??) Jou looked up and stared hungrily at the slice of cake. Seto smirked and dug his fork into the delicacy and brought it to his lips. Slowly he licked off bits of icing before placing it into his mouth. A breathily moan escaped his lips as he savored the taste.

Jou gapped at him, trying to ignore the fact that his stomach demanding that slice of cake. Seto smirked once again after he swallowed and got another piece of cake, offering it to Jou this time. Jou's face lit up and opened his mouth. Seto brought the piece of cake up but quickly pulled away when Jou tried to take a bite. Jou glared at him and tried again to eat the piece of cake. By now he was halfway on the table and two inches away from devouring the chocolate delight.

Seto pulled away once again and placed the cake into his mouth, smirking at his puppy's expression, which turned from determination to horror then finally to frustration. But before Seto could even start chewing he was thrown backwards and onto the floor. Jou crushed his lips against Seto's and pinned him down. Prying into Seto's mouth, Jou tried to get that piece of cake. When he got it, he pulled away and happily sat on Seto's stomach, licking his lips. Seto on the other hand was breathing heavily and looking pretty pissed off. Quickly, he flipped over and growled, "Bad" into Jou's ear. Then Seto proceed to "punish" his puppy as he carried him off to his room. Jou didn't really care cause he got his cake.


	6. Seto Tantrum

Lmao I had an idea for a New Years part lol but I had to lead into it somehow xD

this doesn't really do that..but I had the idea and so I wrote

I guess I'll write the new year one after new years n.n;;

enjoy!

* * *

*Sniff*

*Rustle rustle*

*Groan*

*Stretch*

*Yawn*

"Good morning pup."

_Silence_

"Pup?"

Cerulean eyes cracked open and squinted against the blinding sun. Sitting up, Seto yawned again and looked beside him. His blond pup wasn't there or anywhere in the room in fact. Seto blinked confusingly (does that even make sense? xD), glancing at the clock on his bedside table. Red numbers shone back at him "9:37" it read. Falling back down, Seto growled "too fucking early" and snuggled back to sleep.

'_Where's Katsuya? It's Saturday, he's usually asleep right now. Hmm whatever…probably in the bathroom or something. I wonder how he did on his history test today…wait…'_

"FUCK."

The brunette shot up, scrambling off the bed before tripping on the covers that pooled around his feet. Rubbing his now rug burned nose, Seto dashed into the bathroom while kicking off his jammy pants. He decided to brush his teeth while combing his hair to save time, so he squeezed some toothpaste onto his brush and grabbed his comb. Then his brilliant mind came up with the idea of picking out his clothes also.

_Oh how I love multitasking. _He thought to himself, smirking at his own genius idea, he began rummaging through his closet.

'_Where are my pants??' *rummage rummage* 'ah there they are. Damnit…I need a belt. AHH toothpaste running down my chin, ok got it…ew my hair is worse than I thought…wait what's that gooey stuff?' _

"FUCK."

The teen ran into the bathroom to look into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

His gorgeous brown locks were covered in bubbly sticky white stuff.

"FUCCCKKKK."

Seto, the perfectionist, had a habit of running his hand through his hair to make sure it was perfect. And of course he also did it when he was thinking or concentrating. Right when he was trying to remember where his missing clothes were, his mouth overflowed with bubbles and started dribbling down his chin. Naturally he went to wipe it away so he could continue searching. Then unconsciously he ran his fingers through his hair….and…. you all know what happened.

Now, the brunette was desperately trying to wash out the paste while rinsing his mouth. He had his head underneath the tap and his hands furiously scrubbing his hair. When his fingers felt no more gooey stuff, Seto straightened to go dry his hair. But painfully knocked into the running tap and sprayed water everywhere.

"FUCK."

Seto stormed out into his bedroom, jerking his towel off the rack and proceeded to dry his hair. He angrily yanked on his clothes, grabbed his briefcase off his desk, slammed the front door shut and climbed into his car. Reaching to turn the ignition, he remembered he didn't grab his keys.

"FU-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP." (.............................Seto punched the steering wheel)

The fuming CEO stomped back into the mansion, grabbed his keys and made his way back to his car, all the while muttering curses through clenched teeth. Finally, Seto started his car and speed off towards school.

*BAM*

The classroom door burst open to reveal a very disheveled looking and pissed off Kaiba.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Kaiba." Said his science teacher.

"Hn." He replied, heading back towards his desk.

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi grinned.

"Hn."

"Hey Seto." Jou chuckled.

"Jounouchi." He growled.

Seto slammed his briefcase and noisily sat down. He crossed his arms and glared at no one in particular. Eventually he noticed a few people turning around to snicker at him.

"WHAT?"

Everyone jumped and turned back around, not daring to face him. Jou leaned over and whispered, "You're fly is open."

Seto gave a "you've got to be kidding me" look before looking down to see a BEWD staring back at him.

(I'm talking about his boxers…freak…)

"Well isn't that just fucking peachy." He growled before zipping up.

"Alright class, we're going to be experimenting with marshmallows today." She giggled.

"Woooooo..ooo.." _enthusiastically _cheered the class. (sarcasm)

_Blah blah blah…teacher read instructions…blah blah…students get the materials…blah blah don't feel like writing…_

"Hahah! This is so entertaining!" Jou exclaimed, grabbing two more marshies.

"Hn." Says (guess who) Seto, turning away from him.

"What's wrong Seto?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer." Jou frowned, turning to look at his boyfriend. "Why were you late?"

"Why was I late?"

"Yea…that's what I just said."

"Why was I late??" he said snapping his head to face Jou, "I was late because _someone_ didn't wake me up."

"I did! But nooooo… _somebody_ threw a pillow at me and yelled to I quote shut the fuck up and let me sleep end quote." Jou mocked before pouting.

Seto blinked before saying, "I don't remember that."

"Hn. *eye roll* of course you don't. Doesn't explain why you're looking like shit though."

Seto mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I put toothpaste in my hair." He mumbled again, blushing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA."

"SHUT UP." Seto yelled, crossing his arms again and glaring out the window.

"Woooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww, sorry Seto." Jou laughed. "That's just….hahahahhahahaha."

Seto moved to get up but Jou grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"I'll stop." Jou said, giving Seto a kiss on the cheek. "Now back to the experi…."

*BOOOOOOOM*

The whole class turned around to see what happened and they found the two snowmen. Both of them were shaking, but one of them was emitting bursts of laughter.

Jou giggled, wiping melted marshmallows from his face. "Seto you ok?"

"Hn…"

*chair screech*

*squish ….squish…squish*

"Seto?" The blonde looked around the classroom until he found white foot steps leading to the door.

*CRASH*

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK."

* * *

lol he keeps getting covered in sticky white stuff xD

well R&R

Happy New Year! woooo 2009.....woot woot....haha


	7. Breakfast is the most important meal

I was suppposed to upload this earlier but I felt it was too short, but then my valentines one was too long hahah

but anyways

happy readings!

* * *

*Blink*

*Sigh*

*Snuggle*

*Sniff*

*Groan*

"Puppy…"

*Silence*

(Seem familiar?)

"Puppy." The brunette sat up, rubbing his eyes. Seto was once again alone in king sized bed. Looking at his clock, it read once again "9:37".

"Fuck…please don't let this be some déjà vu shit." Seto groaned, falling back down with his arm over his eyes. "Today should be Saturday…it's Saturday…I know its Saturday…please let it be Saturday…" He reached for his phone and flipped it open.

…

"HAH! IT IS SATURDAY!" The teen screamed joyfully, leaping up into the air. "It's Saturday. Hell yea it's Saturday. I get to watch my toons today. Oh yea!" said teen muttered, while doing "The Seto Kaiba" on his bed…along with...other dances.

*Cabbage Patch*

*MJ spin*

*Body wave*

*Arm wave*

*Cough Cough*

"Ah! Katsuya!" the CEO froze mid arm wave when he saw the blonde boy standing in the door way.

Jou had his eyebrow raised with an amused expression on his face. In his hands he carried a tray full of food. "Morning Seto." He giggled, checking out his boxer clad boyfriend before walking over to the blushing brunette and set the tray down on the side table.

"Uhh…good morning." Seto quickly sat down and fidgeted around, avoiding the blonde's eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Jou.

"Yes, quiet well actually. Did you? Why are you up so early?" Seto replied, scooting away from the other boy when he sat down.

"Ehh mine was ok, I was worried though." Jou said, sitting closer.

Scooting away again Seto asked, "What were you worried about?"

"Today."

"What's happening today?"

"…"

"Jou?"

"…"

"Puppy? What's going on today?" Seto asked again, finally turning to look at the blonde who was currently facing away from him. Seto frowned and wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, pulling him into his chest.

Still, Jou pouted and turned away from him. Seto's frown deepened then he sighed, "I'm sorry I forgot puppy."

"You don't even know what you forgot." Jou pointed out.

Seto mouthed a "damnit" before looking around to see if there were any reminders as to what today was. His blue eyes settled on the little card resting on the tray.

"Happy Monthiversary!"

*sweat drop*

'_Our monthiversary…he's getting all worked up because I forgot the monthiversary…silly puppy.'_

Hugging him tighter, Seto whispered "Happy monthiversary" and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"It's the sixth thank you." Jou murmured crossing his arms.

Seto chuckled and whispered huskily, "Happy 6th monthiversary puppy." Smirking when he felt Jou shudder, "I love you" he said lifting Jou's chin and kissing him.

With that, Jou just completely melted and buried his hands in the brunette's hair. The couple had a quick monthiversary make out session before eating their special breakfast cuddled up in bed.

* * *

n.n

R&R pweez


	8. Cupid Day

-VALENTINES DAY-

Seto smiled to himself as he sealed the envelope. Stepping back to admire his work, he could barely contain his excitement as he closed the door.

_Now I gotta pick up Jou…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Domino High~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He better not forget…" Jou growled as he glared at the clock.

20 more minutes until the dismissal bell rang. Seto hadn't gone to school today because he had an "urgent business meeting with some big corporate old geezers", Jou stopped listening to Seto's apologizes after that, angry that his lover would but them over him. His attention was refocused again when Seto whirled him around into a bruising kiss, promising that he'd make it up to him.

"Hey Jou! You have any plans tonight?" Honda asked.

"I don't know yet…it depends on if Seto can make it." Jou frowned.

"Oh…well the gang is gonna have a V-day party at the game shop. Drop by if you can." Honda said.

"Yea Jou! You should come, everybody is gonna be there! Even Marik and Malik are coming back from Egypt." Yugi exclaimed.

Jou just sighed and shrugged, turning his attention back to the agonizingly slow clock.

Finally the announcements came on. Jou frantically gathered his things and stuffed them into his bag, preparing himself to run to the door as soon as the bell rang.

_Wait…what am I eager for? Seto's probably not even half way through his meeting yet…why does it have to be me? Everybody is spending time with their lovers today and I'm here not even able to call him yet…Maybe I should go to the party._

The blonde deflated a bit at the thought, but he was an optimistic person so he prayed that Seto would be waiting for him.

*DING*

The whole class sat frozen in shock as the door was ripped open by a certain blonde.

Jou didn't care, he just kept running. A security guard started chasing him soon after, screaming something about drugs.

"Drugs?! What the hell? I ain't be doing no drugs, you maybe. You be running TOO fast for an old man, you on roids?"

The guy just panted and slowed to a stop.

"And a happy valentines day to you, kind sir. Say hi to your wife for me!" Jou saluted with a grin.

Dashing out the front doors, he scanned the campus for his blue eyed lover. Jou too slowed to a stop when he couldn't see Seto any where. Growling, Jou kicked a can into the grass and began his trek home. The boy pulled out his iPod and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Glaring at no one in particular, he crossed the street not even bothering to look for cars.

*BEEEEEPPP*

"YOU ROTTEN KIDS!"

*BEEP BEEP*

Jou flipped him off, earning him another loud honk. The blonde haired boy decided to get himself some comfort food as he pasted a local gas station. A couple minutes later he had a box of donuts in hand. Allowing himself a small smile, Jou licked his lips and grabbed a donut.

*OOF*

"AHHHHHHH!!" Jou yelled in shock. Just then, a wailing red headed school girl ran into him and made him drop his precious donut. Jou was about to go off on her when she disappeared around the corner.

"AY! YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS!!!" he screamed, then muttered "fucking bitch…serves you right to get rejected."

Bending over, Jou picked up the damaged donut and gazed at it sadly before tossing it into the trashcan. After giving the donut a moment of silence, Jou inspected the other donuts. Seeing that they were all safe and sound and cozy in their box, he grabbed another one. He made sure to look around for heartbroken chicks before popping it in his mouth. Swallowing, Jou sighed contently and continued his walk back to Kaiba Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where ever the hell Seto is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everything ready?"

"Yea, we just gotta get the lights up and we'll be done here. Did you get him yet?"

"No…I don't see him."

"Well all I know is that he ran out the door."

"Great. Now I gotta go look for him."

"Good luck."

"Just make sure everything's ready." Seto said, snapping his phone shut. "Puppy where are you?" he asked worriedly while starting his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Home sweet home." Jou said bitterly, throwing away his empty box of donuts and drained the rest of his Pepsi. He checked the phone to see if Seto left any messages, the thing just appeared lifeless.

Yawning, Jou drudged towards the bedroom. He changed into some dark wash jeans and a green t-shirt. Jou tossed his textbooks onto the desk and began to work.

"Teachers need to get laid." Jou smiled at his lame joke, it was valentines day after all.

At around 4, Jou had finished his hw, channel surfed through all 500 channels, attempted and lost at the games of minesweeper, freecell, solitare, and pinball. (Can you even lose at pinball? Lol)

Bored, Jou groped around for his cell and speed dialed Seto's number.

"Hey puppy."

"Hi Seto." Jou said, his mood lightening.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home, are you still at the meeting?" he asked while falling back onto the bed.

"Oh ok" Seto sighed barely concealing his relief, "Uh…we're still discussing a new prototype, but we should be done in a couple more hours."

"Hm…" the blonde frowned, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"I'm sorry puppy." Seto whispered.

"It's ok Seto." Jou whispered back.

"No…no it's not. It's Valentines Day, I should have taken the day off for you."

_Oh now you think of it…genius…_Jou thought bitterly.

"Puppy?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

Jou couldn't help but smile as he said it back.

"I'll talk to you later ok? I have to go."

"Ok, bye Seto."

Seto sighed again, hoping no more incidents will happen. He had nearly driven past it when Seto noticed a flower shop. He slammed on the breaks, making the car behind him almost crash.

*BEEEEPPP*

"You're alive aren't you?" He shouted, parking on the side of the road.

A little bell dinged above his head as he walked in. Rows of colorful petals came into view as he strolled towards the counter. A young red head was sniffling loudly with her head buried in her arms on the counter, next to her stood a black haired girl desperately trying to calm her down.

"Welcome, may I help you with something?"

Seto's attention was diverted to an elderly woman standing next to the cash register.

"Uh…"

"Don't know which flowers huh?" she asked, nodding understandingly.

Seto just gave her an uneasy smile and watched as the woman wobbled to the back and came out with a gorgeous bouquet of pink and white roses.

"They mean 'I love you still and always will'." She said smiling.

Seto nodded and paid for them.

By now the red head had calmed down enough to notice they had a customer, as soon as she laid eyes on Seto, she burst out in tears again.

The poor brunette grabbed the flowers and scurried out of there.

*buzz*

"Seto Kaiba."

"Everything's a go."

"Good. Now I just have to go get him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jou smiled and stepped back to admire his work.

"Oh…damn the right eye is crooked."

*adjust adjust*

"There we go."

Jou had wasted all of Seto's posted notes trying to cover a wall in the bedroom and then drawing a big smiley face on them.

Suddenly the lights went out, drowning Jou in a pool of darkness. Once again yelling in shock, Jou stood still, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When he could finally see something, Jou felted around for the desk where he kept the glow sticks he was saving for a night of clubbing.

Cracking a couple, Jou grabbed his cellphone and starting to head towards the living room. Calling Seto, Jou tried to get the power back on.

"Yes?"

"The power went out."

"Have you tried the breakers?"

"No…"

"Then go try them."

"It's scary!"

"Oh puppy…alright, where are you?"

"I'm in the living room."

"Ok, I'm coming home."

"Please hurry."

Jou curled himself up on the couch and waited for his boyfriend to come home and save him.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jou flung pillows at the intruder and began beating him.

"PUPPY! STOP!" Seto laughed, defending himself.

"Seto?!" Jou shrieked, shining his cellphone light at the brunette.

"Ow! Turn it off." Said brunette replied.

"Don't. Scare. Me. Like. That." Jou yelled, hitting him with every word before crossing his arms and pouting.

Seto picked the smaller boy up and gave him a kiss. "Well I though it was funny."

"Well it wasn't." Jou said, still pouting.

Unable to resist, Seto leaned in for another kiss only to be rejected with a head turn. Offended by the move, Seto decided to attack the expose neck instead, earning him a satisfying moan.

*Click*

"What the hell?"

Somehow Seto had handcuffed Jou's wrists together while kissing him.

"How'd you do that?" Jou wondered.

"I'm a ninja." Seto answered.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"So? Now put this on." Seto said, handing Jou a blindfold.

Jou looked at it disgustingly, but put it on anyways, not really sure what was going to happen next.

Seto guided them to his car outside and drove to Kaiba Corp. He texted Honda telling him they were coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiba Corp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY! They're on their way." Honda announced.

Yugi ran around making sure everything was ok before ushering everybody to the back.

"Seto where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Here's the last step."

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Keep walking down the hall."

"Seto…I'm blindfolded how the hell am I supposed to know we're in a hall?"

"Oh…"

"We there yet?"

"Almost," muttered Seto as he opened the door and unlocking the handcuffs, "Ok, you can take it off now."

Jou ripped off the piece of cloth and before his eyes could even focus on his surroundings, he was bombarded with confetti.

"SURPRISE!!" Yelled everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jou yelled again for the third time today.

Seto chuckled and hugged Jou from behind, "Happy Valentines Day" he whispered.

Jou glomped him.

Everyone else laughed and enjoyed the loving moment.

"Thank you guys." Jou said, hugging everyone.

Earlier that week Seto had called Yugi asking if they would like to join him in surprising Jou on Valentines Day. Naturally, Yugi agreed and called all his friends soon after. He was even lucky enough to get Marik and Malik to come back and join them from Egypt.

On Valentines Day, Yugi, Honda, Mokuba, and Seto began to set up tables and decorations on the helipad on top of Kaiba Corp. Anzu brought balloons, Mai brought the plates and silverware, Shizuka brought food, Yami brought music, Marik, Malik, and Bakura secretly brought alcohol even though Ryou and Seto told them not to, and Otogi just brought himself.

Yami popped in a couple mix CDs and blasted the music. Everyone began to eat and party. At 10, Mokuba was sent home after Seto promised him to give him the left over chocolates for dessert tomorrow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Yami spoke into the mic, "…boys…boys….BOYS!"

Jou turned around to see Marik and Malik smashed into a corner doing god knows what. Honda just rolled his eyes and went over to pry them apart.

"Thank you." Yami said, "Now, do you guys know what time it is?"

"HAMMER TIME!" Screamed Otogi while waving a bottle of beer in the air, dancing.

"Somebody get this man a bucket." Yami muttered, rubbing his temples.

Honda dragged his lover towards the bathroom and waved for Yami to continue.

"Do you know what time it is?" Yami asked again.

"Nope." Everyone replied.

"It's time to turn to the person closest to you, open your arms up wide, give them your most charming smile and give them a great big hug." Yami chuckled, watching in amusement as his friends did exactly as he said.

Jou looked left and saw to his horror the closest person to him was Bakura, who looked back at him with a big smirk. Gulping, Jou glanced around to look for Seto. Seto had been at the food bar at the time and was now being glomped by Yugi. Turning back around to face Bakura, he gave him a weak smile and slowly circled his arms around him.

*baow baow baow!*

*I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long*

"OH HELL NAH!" A couple people yelled, pushing their partners away and running towards Yami.

"AY AY AY! KIDDING! KIDDING! I'M SORRY!" Yami cried, ducking under the table. "It's time to grab your lovers, kiss them senseless, say your I love yous or I dos hopefully the first one and get the heck outta here cuz we got school tomorrow."

That time Yami heard no complaints as he walked over to his boyfriend and dipped him into a kiss.

Seto gathered his blonde lover into his arms and proceeded to "kiss him senseless". As usual, Jou melted on contact and buried his hands into brown locks.

Pulling away, Seto placed a kiss on his puppy's nose and said lovingly, "I love you."

Jou just giggled and pulled Seto into another kiss.

"Let's go." Seto suggested.

"Sound's good."

The pair weaved their way between the mesh of horny bodies towards the stairs, only stopping to tell Yami to lock up when everyone finally leaves.

"So you planned this the whole day?" Jou asked.

"Yup, did you like it?"

"Of course I did." Jou giggled, slipping under Seto's arm.

"Well that's good." Seto stated, wrapping his arm around Jou's waist.

Halfway across the lobby, Jou suddenly stopped. Seto looked at him confusingly, only to be glared at.

"What?"

*SMACK*

"Ow! What was that for?" Seto exclaimed, rubbing his sore arm.

"You owe me a donut." Jou hissed, stomping off in the direction of the car.


End file.
